


Stars

by librarianlazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarianlazuli/pseuds/librarianlazuli
Summary: Lapis and Peridot fuck in the barn.





	Stars

"Lapis!" Peridot cried out. There was no answer.

A soft bark came from behind the corn rows.

"Ah! Pumpkin! C'mere, girl!"

Pumpkin rushed to Peridot's arms and jumped. Peridot kissed her and gave Pumpkin a rub.

"Do you know where Lapis went, Pumpkin?" Peridot asked. Pumpkin replied with a soft whine.

"Can you help me find her?" 

Jumping down from Peridot's arms, Pumpkin headed to the rebuilt barn and sniffed all over, to no avail. Pumpkin then returned and softly whined again.

"It's okay, Pumpkin, you tried. Let's go back to the barn."

Peridot nestled herself next to a stack of hay and Pumpkin lay at her feet. The sound of flapping wings arrived just as Peridot closed her eyes.

"Lapis! Where'd you go?" Peridot asked, running up to Lapis.

"Sorry, Peridot. I was just flying around and lost track of time," Lapis said, before giving Peridot a small forehead kiss.

Peridot leaned up to kiss Lapis on the lips, which Lapis helped by raising her up with a little water.

"Lapis, I....." Peridot began before losing her train of thought. Lapis picked Peridot up and flew into the upper floor of the barn.

"Are you sure?" Lapis questioned.

"Of course I am," Peridot told her.

The two gems focused and made their clothes fade away. Lapis kissed Peridot's neck as Peridot's hand cupped Lapis' breast. 

Her kisses continued until her face was between Peridot's legs.

"Lapis....." Peridot said, running her hands through Lapis' hair.

Lapis licked Peridot's clit then began fingering her. Peridot moaned and tightened her hold on Lapis' hair.

"Please, not too hard," Lapis said.

"Sorry," Peridot replied, her face flushed.

Stars twinkled in the night sky and the light of the moon illuminated Lapis and Peridot.

"Lapis. Can I?" Peridot asked.

"Of course!" Lapis exclaimed.

Lapis leaned back and let her legs loose. Peridot then kissed and licked Lapis' clit. This made Lapis breathe a little heavier and have to grip the floorboards for support.

"Is it okay if I try something?" Peridot asked again.

"Sure, what is it?" Lapis wondered.

Peridot headed over to a box in the corner and pulled out a strap on. She went over to Lapis and held it in front of her.

"What's this?"

"It's called a...strap-on. The internet says I put a dildo through the hole and put my legs through the holes," Peridot replied.

"Let's go," Lapis said.

Putting on the strap-on, Peridot lay down and Lapis sat down on top it and began to rock back and forth.

"This feels.....this feels nice," Lapis told Peridot.

"I'm glad," Peridot said in return.

Lapis came then got off the dildo and lay next to Peridot. As they kissed, their fingers interlocked.

"I love you, Peridot," Lapis said.

"I love you, Lapis," Peridot replied.


End file.
